ClaryIzzy fanfic (don't really know what to call it)
by trekkievamplock
Summary: Clary/Izzy fanfic. Sorry if it's a load of rubbish, it's my second fanfic. Will have a Jace/Alec angle in a later chapter. Isabelle's had feeling for Clary for a while. This is what happens when they begin a secret relationship. First chapter's only short. Rated M for later chapter. Really bad summary I know, but I don't know what else to put.
1. Chapter 1

**This is probably a bit AU because it doesn't really follow the tmi story a lot. I apologise now since I've only read CoB and it probably doesn't really follow the story. **

**Cassandra Clare owns them. **

Isabelle Lightwood couldn't sleep. She lay awake in her bed, her mind wandering. She was wide awake, bored and even a little turned on. Scratch that, turned on. Like really turned on.

Her thoughts went back to what had turned her on in the first place; Clary Fray. She knew that Clary was with Jace, and that the other girl wouldn't ever think of her the same way...But Isabelle just couldn't help herself. She liked Clary. A lot. Isabelle had thought a lot about Clary over the past few weeks, and it wasn't all innocent thoughts either.

Isabelle was too frustrated to sleep. She glanced at her alarm clock. It was 3:24 a.m. She sighed, closing her eyes and trying, yet again, to go to sleep.

Her thoughts turned to Clary again. How Clary had looked in that dress on the way to Magnus Bane's party. And to what she'd look like without it...Isabelle's hand had slowly been moving down her body, inching towards her crotch. She sighed again, giving in and allowing herself to fantasise about the red head. Her hand sliding under the thin fabric of her panties.

She thought about what it would be like to kiss Clary. About what it'd be like having Clary's fingers massaging her instead. About what it'd be like to pleasure Clary, and to reduce the girl to a moaning mess. Isabelle's thoughts then went to having Clary underneath her. Then to having Clary's head between her thighs...A few minutes later Isabelle let out a small whimper as she climaxed and came.

She lay there for a few minutes, feeling slightly guilty. Yes, she did like Clary, but Clary was also one of her closest friends now...

She exhaled. Tomorrow she'd go and see Clary, and find out if she had any chance with the beautiful red head.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I haven't updated this in a while. I've been working on my Malec story, sorry. Again, it doesn't follow the tmi story properly. Reviews would be appreciated. Btw in this Clary and Jace are together and aren't "related" or anything and Alec is out to Jace, Clary and of course Izzy.**

**Cassandra Clare owns them. **

The next day, Clary went down to the library to meet Jace. He was sat there, talking to Alec.

"Hey." She sat on the arm of the chair and settled an arm round his shoulders.

"Hey." He smiled up at her before returning his attention to Alec. Lately Jace had been distant with her, spending more of his time either out with Izzy and Alec, or just Alec. The boys were going out again tonight, and Clary was disappointed that she'd have to spend another night in the Institute alone. She hadn't seen Izzy at all, so figured that she must be out with Simon.

Since she'd parked herself next to Jace, Alec went about busying himself by looking at his phone, fingers tapping away at the keys.

"You're leaving me again?" She looked down at Jace.

"Sorry, but demons don't kill themselves." He shrugged. He was all marked up with runes and ready to go.

"Ok, sorry Clary-" Alec nodded to her before looking to Jace. "We need to go, and I need to make a stop in Brooklyn."

"Why Brooklyn?" Jace asked.

"It doesn't matter. I'll explain on the way." Alec stood up and left, giving them a minute alone.

Jace stood, pulling Clary up after him.

"Sorry I keep having to go." He pulled her towards him.

"It's ok, I get it Shadowhunter. But I think you might be making that stop in Brooklyn at a certain High Warlock's house." She relaxed against him, but his hands on her waist were light and tense.

"I know. We're off to see the Glitter King. You know I'll end up sat waiting for them again with the cat, Chairman."

"Oh it's such a hard life." She pouted at him.

"Not when you're around." He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes, seeming a little fake and forced.

"Jace!" Alec called from the doorway. "Come on, we gotta go!"

"That's my cue." Jace leaned down and planted a kiss on Clary's lips.

It wasn't a passionate heated kiss, but a brief closed mouth touch of lips that only lasted a few seconds. This was what most of their kisses were like now, their magic gone.

"See you later." He pulled away from her to follow Alec.

"Bye!" She shouted after him.

Later in the evening, Clary curled up in bed doodling runes in her sketchbook. She was so engrossed in her drawing that she didn't hear the knock at the door, or the creak of the hinges as it was pushed open.

"Clary?" It was Isabelle. She was wearing an oversized t-shirt and looked like she hadn't slept in a while. Her dark hair fell in thick waves, framing her pale face.

Clary was a little taken aback at seeing Izzy stood in the doorway; She hadn't seen much of the Lightwood girl these past few days, and Clary had began to wonder if Izzy had been avoiding her.

"Oh, hi Izzy. What's up?" Clary put down the sketchbook and turned to face the other girl.

"Can I talk to you about something?" Isabelle asked, fiddling with the hem of her shirt.

"Sure." Clary had never seen Izzy look this nervous. "What do you wanna talk about?" She patted the space on the bed beside her.

Isabelle shut the door behind her, crossed the room and sat next to Clary on the bed. "Now, I know you're with Jace, but I wanted to at least tell you to see if I stood a chance."

"Tell me what?" Clary wasn't quite sure what Isabelle was getting at.

Instead of explaining verbally, Isabelle decided actions speak louder than words. She leant forward, gently pressing her lips to Clary's. It was a chaste kiss, but she'd wanted to do this for weeks. Her eyes slipped shut and she lost herself in the feel of Clary's lips pressed against her own. When Clary didn't respond, Isabelle pulled back.

"Sorry. I shouldn't have done that...I uh...I-" Isabelle started to stand up, realising what a mistake she'd made. Of course Clary wouldn't want her the same way. Clary was with Jace, why would she like her?

Clary surprised both Isabelle and herself by grabbing Izzy's t-shirt and pulling her back down and kissing her. Clary was amazed that the feeling of kissing Izzy sent sparks through her body. Kissing Izzy felt different from kissing Jace; it made Clary feel more alive than she had ever felt being with Jace. When they broke apart this time, the distance between them was only a couple of inches.

"Was that what you wanted to tell me?" Clary asked. Her thoughts went to Jace, and what he'd think of what she'd just done.

"Yeah." Isabelle admitted blushing a delicious shade of pink. "Look, I know you're with Jace but I wanted to see if I had a chance."

"Oh," Clary breathed. "How long have you felt like this?"

"A couple of weeks." Isabelle looked away from Clary's eyes. Clary couldn't help but look at Isabelle a little differently now. She'd always thought Izzy was pretty, but now she noticed more of Izzy's body, like her amazing figure and her chest, and the legs that were on show. Clary's gaze focused on Isabelle breasts, and she felt a sudden urge to touch the other girl, to know what it'd be like to have those breasts pressed against her own.

"Oh." Was all Clary could think of to say. She'd never kissed another girl before, and she was shocked that the beautiful Isabelle Lightwood wanted her. She was also surprised at how much she'd liked it. "Don't tell Jace." Pushing thoughts of Jace from her mind, she moved forward and kissed Izzy again.

Isabelle gasped against Clary's lips and wrapped her arms around Clary's neck. Her tongue snaked out to trace Clary's lips which parted willingly. Their tongues collided and Clary was taken aback at how great it felt. Clary's hands went to Isabelle's waist and pulled the other girl into her lap; Isabelle legs either side of Clary's hips. Izzy placed her hands on Clary's breasts, and Izzy moaned into the kiss, sending shivers through Clary's body.

They made out for what seemed like forever, loosing track of time and getting caught up in their own little bubble. Izzy got Clary's top off at some point and was exploring Clary's body via her mouth, leaving red marks when she was done with that particular section of Clary's exposed flesh.

Isabelle pulled away to catch her breath and admire Clary, giving Clary a minute to clear her head and glance at her alarm clock.

"Shit!" Clary quickly moved out from underneath Izzy and pulled her top back on.

"What's wrong?" Izzy asked, a confused and even slightly hurt expression on her face.

Clary gave her a quick kiss to reassure her that everything was ok.

"As much as I'd love to spend the night making out with you, Jace will be back soon." Clary sighed. She really did want to spend the night with Izzy instead of Jace.

"Oh..." Izzy stood up and awkwardly made her way to the door. "Can we do this again?"

"Tomorrow. Same time." Clary pulled the Lightwood girl in for one last kiss before shooing her out of the room.

Jace arrived at Clary's room ten minutes after Isabelle had left. Clary was in bed, in her pyjamas and asleep by the time he crawled into bed next to her. It was rather odd, she usually stayed up waiting for him. He was glad he didn't have to talk to her though, things had been a little awkward between them for a while now. And besides, Jace just wanted to fall asleep and forget the night and that Alec was mad at him.

The night had been awful. Magnus had invited some friends over, and instead of going out looking for demons with Alec, he'd been left with three other warlocks to play a drinking game while Alec and Magnus enjoyed themselves in the High Warlock's bedroom. Jace had been rather drunk, and ended up starting a fight with one of the warlocks; which then lead to a rather flushed looking Alec, still zipping up his pants, to rush out and save his ass from getting kicked.

Magnus had then decided it was best if Jace left. Alec protested to that and eventually told Magnus he'd talk to him later and after that they left. Alec hadn't said two words to Jace since leaving Magnus's apartment. When Jace had tried to apologise, Alec had just glared at him and walked faster toward the Institute. Jace didn't worry about it too much though, Alec could rarely stay mad at him for any real length of time.

**So I said it would be longer, and it was. Sorry I would've liked to have spent more time on this, but I've had so much course work to do. There might be a Jalec side to this, but not with Alec crushing on Jace. In the next chapter I'm going to focus more on Clary, through a dream that she has about Izzy...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about the wait again! I promise I'll start updating this more often! I apologise now if it's crap because I wrote this in the middle of the night after drinking several energy drinks. I'm sorry that it's only short, but I will be updating really soon I promise. This is a dream Clary has about Izzy. They've been sneaking around for about a week by this point, and haven't yet got past the kissing stage of their little relationship. Clary and Jace have become even more distant. **

**Cassandra Clare owns them!**

Clary was dreaming. She had to be. If she woke up now she'd be in bed next to Jace, as far apart from each other as the bed would allow. She didn't want to wake up though; her dream was just too good.

_She'd had dreams like this before, usually about Jace. This one was different though, because she wanted nothing more than for it to be real. She wasn't sure what her exact location was, but she was in a dark room, sat on a bed. Izzy was there, not Jace. _

_Isabelle looked gorgeous in the dim lighting, and she was wearing nothing but a thin t-shirt and loose cotton shorts. Clary herself was wearing similar clothes. _

_Izzy leaned down and pressed a kiss to Clary's mouth. Clary responded, pulling Izzy closer. They fell back against the mattress and Izzy settled herself atop Clary. Izzy's hands moved to cup Clary's breasts and Clary moaned against Izzy's smiling lips. _

_Isabelle decided it was time to move things along, her hands travelling lower to the hem of Clary 's t-shirt and pulled it off over Clary 's head. Izzy stared down at the exposed red head and smiled wickedly. _

_Feeling bold, Clary flipped Izzy over onto her back and began kissing along her jaw and down her neck. She quickly removed Izzy's own t-shirt and began peppering kisses along her collar bone. Izzy sighed contently and her eyes fluttered shut. Clary took a deep breath and undid the clasp of Izzy's bra and pulled it off carefully, before discarding it to the floor. _

_Even in the dream Clary was nervous, she'd never been with another girl apart from Izzy, and they hadn't done anything else apart from kiss. _

_Izzy's eyes opened then, and she pulled Clary down to kiss her. Their lips brushed together for the briefest moment before Clary began trailing kisses down Izzy's jaw again and back down to her collar bone. There she sucked on the skin, gently biting before moving further down to Izzy's nipples. She took one into her mouth and sucked, teeth pulling slightly. _

_Izzy moaned the red head's name and Clary moved onto the other one, again taking it into her mouth and sucking. Isabelle moaned again, and flipped Clary over. She began to kiss her way down Clary's exposed flesh. Her thumbs hooked into the waistband and began to pull the red head's shorts down-_

Clary woke up, her body aching and longing to be touched. She glanced over at Jace. Sure enough he was sound asleep as far away from her as the bed would allow. She silently slipped out the bed, pulled on a jumper and slipped her feet into her shoes and left the room, shutting the door with a quiet click.

She made her way through the Institute to Isabelle Lightwood's bedroom. She knocked quietly. Clary debated knocking again, but the door opened and a sleep creased Izzy stood there.

"Clary?" Izzy was surprised the red head had shown up in the middle of the night.

"Can I come in?" Clary asked hopefully.

"Sure." Izzy stepped to the side allowing the other girl entry.

"What brought you here?" Izzy sat down on her recently slept in bed.

"I had a dream." Clary said, not daring to move from the spot she was standing. "About you."

Izzy looked up then, meeting Clary's eyes. "You did? What happened in it?" Panic flashed across the girl's face, wondering if this was good or bad.

Clary took a deep breath and moved towards the bed and sat down next to Izzy. Clary had the sudden realisation that the room in the dream had been Izzy's room.

"Well," Clary began, and laced her fingers with Izzy's. "It was just you and me and we were um-" Clary's voice faded when she saw the look in Izzy's eyes.

"Were we now?" Izzy was leaning closer, that smile in place.

"Yeah-" Izzy's lips crushed to Clary's with a sudden urgency and need.

**Sorry it's only a short one, but if all goes to plan I'll be updating this tomorrow. The next chapter will be what happens between clary and izzy and Jace waking up alone. Reviews would be appreciated. **


End file.
